Gerita: A Feeling of Regret
by Luciano don'tcallmeLuci Vargas
Summary: Italy had been walking around in his country confused at how people were leaving and he had dizziness everyone and a while. His people were moving South out of North Italy. Italy was confused at why they were, but then he remembered the war had mostly destroyed everything there. Italy stared at his town in despair. What would happen if everyone left? How would he tell Germany?
1. After the War

**Italy had been though a lot, even for Romano, but not as much. Devastation was all around him and Venice's towns had been blown down into the waters. He tried not to cry in the state of his country, but at how he saw his citizens of Venice leave for Rome or Naples, Italy felt a chill run down his spine, feeling as something bad might happen...**

"Germany~" Italy said with a joyful tone in his voice, as he hugged the other buff country. "I-Italy?!" Germany shouted in surprise a bit of the sudden hug of the older, joyful country. "What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?" Italy tilted his head confused "Ve? You gave me a copy of your key the last time we met...Plus..." he said looking away with blush across his face and his thumbs fidgeting. "...You kissed me for a while..." he mumbled at the last part to himself trying not to let the other one hear. Germany raised a brow "Last time..." he thought to himself and then blushed red himself. "T-that was when I was drunk from the party..." Italy smiled a bit "But, it wasn't a bad kiss. I liked it~" Germany looked away from the other, trying to hide his burning red face "W-well stop saying stupid things..." Italy frowned and hugged the others arm tightly "But I am not saying anything stupid! I really mean it! I liked the kiss! Your lips were sweet and passiona-" was all the small Italian could say before the other had grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. Italy's eyes were open with surprise, but yet closed in enjoyment of the Germans kiss. Germany broke the kiss and sat there silently blushing his face off. "G-Germany?" Italy asked and blinked confused trying to get the other out of the frozen state.

"So, Germany, how do think of the Pasta I made you today? It's a new one I came up with~" Italy said as he stood next to the table hoping to hear that the German liked it and he wiggled around very eager to his reply. The German simply nodded, with a swallow, and sighed "It's very good. I think this is the best pasta you have served me yet." Italy smiled brightly and threw his arms in the air and jumping around "Ve~! Germany liked my last Pasta~!" The German raised a brow "Uh...Italy..." Italy stopped jumping and looked at the other "Si, Germany?" Germany stared at him confused "What do you mean, by last pasta you will ever make?" Italy blinked a few times "W-well, uh...I-it's nothing to worry about, Germany. It's Siesta Time~ That is more important." the Italian said with hesitation and nervousness in his voice and before running upstairs to the German's bedroom. Germany sighed with a pout on his face "That idiot...Making me worry, but...Something is off about him. It is like he is asking for more of my attention for some reason." The German the stood and set the dirty plate in the sink and washed it clean. He then set it back in the cupboard, before heading upstairs to his room.

"Italy, I'm still confu-" he said as he stood there blinking as he saw the young Italian just passed out on the middle of the bedroom floor. "Italy?..." the German asked  
walking up and trying to wake the other from it's deep sleep. "H-hey, what's up with you? Wake up!" he said before, setting a hand against the Italian's forehead. "My god...You have a high fever...But how? You were just fine not that long ago."he shook his head and picked the older country up and laid him on the bed. Then left to go get a  
cold cloth and medicine, yet not knowing that would work, until he knew what was wrong with him. Italy frowned in pain a bit and tears swelling in his eyes. His curl twitched many times into a crumble of hair. The Italian panted hard breaths and started to sweat. Germany then came back and frowned more to see the sight of his friend. He placed the cloth on the others head to keep him cool.

A few days Italy had finally woken and then darted his eyes around "Ve? Why am I in bed? I was just downstairs with Germany..." Then a shed of the cool water of the cloth, ran down the side of his face "Cosa?" he asked himself as he sat up and took the rag off. "Why is there a rag on my head?" He said before he heard things crash to the floor in the room, Feliciano looked over to see his older brother. "Fratello? W-what are you doing her-" he asked before Romano tackled hugged him to death "Y-you stupid idiot! Don't scare me like this!" Feliciano blinked confused "C-cosa? W-what do you mean? I was only downstairs with Germany..." Romano sat close to his younger sibling "That's not what the potato bastard said...He said that you were going upstairs and that when he came upstairs, he found you unconscious on the floor...And that is why I need to keep you home, so I can have an eye on you. So, I told the bastard, that when you wake up we are leaving to go home." Feliciano blinked confused and frowned at the other Italian "B-but, I didn't get to spend time with Germany that much."Romano glared at the other with most disappointment "I want you to care about yourself! Or you are going to be wiped off the Earth!" he shouted as he then covered his mouth and then looked away staying quiet trying not to cry, but yet it was obvious to Italy, that his older brother crying. Italy saw the tears that formed in Romano's eyes as Italy sat there even more confused "F-fratello? W-what do you mean by that?" "Your people...they have been moving South, si? So, if you lose all of them, you might just be wiped off the Earth...And, I don't want that to happen to you Idiota." Feliciano blinked and then reached over to hug his brother in a comforting brotherly hug "I don't care...I met a lot of new countries and I have met my big brother." Feliciano said with a huge smile and glistening tears streaming down his face. "I-I don't care...I got to spend time with you...Germany...Big brothers France and Spain...Even Austria and hungry." Romano growled a bit in anger of his brothers words "Y-you idiot..."

About an hour later, Romano sighed with his hands on his hips "Okay, you stupid brother, you ready to go?" Feliciano stared at Germany, who was frowning to see his friend go and not be able to see him for a while. "I'm just going to say ciao to Germany real quick, bene, fratello?" Romano growled in annoyance "Fine, but you have only 3 minutes. You hear?" he said before walking out to the car. Feliciano smiled a bit happily and then skipped over to the German and hugged him tightly "Germany~ Hug! Hug!" Germany blinked and looked at the other before he gave a little hug back to the older Italian. Italy had felt the German's resist to hug him back, so he frowned a bit before he had let go with a fake smile on his pale face "It's okay, Germany. I know we can meet again. I know of it." Germany blushed a tint and then replied in a less soothing tone in his voice "Y-yeah..." Feliciano blushed a bit and stood there fidgeting "S-so...C-could I have a...kiss before I leave? I-I want to remember your lips..." Germany blushed a bit more at the older Italian's actions and then sighed "F-fine...b-but only a little kiss." he said not really wanting it to be a small kiss. He really wanted, was to hold Italy close and not let him go. To meet the other's lips for the longest time. He had felt that way for a while after the war had ended, because he had more of a chance to notice Italy and not focus on war. "Yay~" the Italian sang happily as he jumped at the German, hugging him, with his arms wrapped around the others neck. Germany then held him close and then kissed him, to make the Italian blush and return the kiss. The German then broke the kiss and stared at the other to see him smiling and tears at the corner of the eyes "I-Italy, why are you crying?" Italy just hung on to him and a glistening tear went down his face "You know Germany...After i had met you, got to know you, and spent time with you...I have come to notice something." Germany raised one furrowed brow on his face wondering what the other had to say. Italy then continued "Ti amo..." The German then blushed face red in reply to the Italian's confession. "Hey! Fratello! Time is up! Come on!" Romano then shouted to make them both jump up in shock. "O-Okay Roma, I will be there in a second!" Italy responded back before looking at the German "W-well, I guess I will see you later, Germany. So, don't get hurt, sick, or anything. Okay?" he said before he then hugged the German then went out the door. "W-wait! Italy!" Germany had shouted, but then noticed that he was to late, by the sound of the car driving away and fading. "I didn't even get to reply to what he had told me...Even though I love him back..."


	2. The Struggles

A week had passed since Italy had left Germany, but he had felt worse than he did before. And something was off about him. He would forget things and mess things up more than usual. He would even forget some Italian words. Romano frowned and he sat on the couch and his brother leaning next to him asleep. "This is getting badder by the second..." he mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

About an hour later, Romano growled as Italy had tried to wake him up "Hey, Roma, wake up! Something is wrong!" Romano's eyes fluttered open by the sound of his younger brother's panicking voice. "What are you talking abo-" he said before he saw Italy in his 15 year old stage of a country "What the crapola happened to you?!" Italy teared up and started to wipe his hazel eyes "I don't know, fratello. I woke to be like this. I'm scared. I'm aging backwards." Romano frowned as he hugged his younger brother close "It's okay. I'm going to figure this out." Italy sniffed as he hugged his older brother tightly and gripping the back of the others shirt. "I don't want to leave you guys...Or Germany...I don't want to disappear..."

Meanwhile, with Germany, he sat there in his office going through his files, till he came across one that he had about complaints of Italy. He sighed as he started to pull it out, but then the papers flew everywhere as he got scared by a phone call. The German panted for a few seconds, before picking up the phone, but to only hear the shouting of an angered Italian. After a while of hearing about what has been going on. Germany sat there in silence and trying to process the information of his friend, Italy, slowly going away. "Okay, I'll see what I can do to the best of my power. To help, Italy." he said in a very serious tone, hanging up the phone.

Later on, in Siena, Italy, Germany walked around puzzled as he saw almost a whole army leaving N. Italy. He growled with most anger "Hey, you Italians, get back to your homes in N. Italy!" They looked at him scared and then ran off further away. "Hey, get back here!" he then sighed as then he felt a little tug on his jacket "G-Germany?" a little voice came from below. Germany looked down and blushed at the sight of how Italy was then in his 7 year old stage of being a country. "I-Italy? I-is that you?" Italy teared up as he wanted to jump into the giant buff man's arms "Germany! Germany! Help me! I don't want to disappear! I keep on telling my people to stay but they won't listen to me!" Germany frowned and lifted him up, holding him close trying to reassure the other "It's okay, I am trying to figure things out. I am trying to help." Romano then started barking at the people who were trying to leave, with his mafia behind him, blocking the way to South Italy. Italy sniffs and tries to wipe his tears "It's bad Germany...I-I know Roma is trying so hard, but no matter what, at night, my people seem to get past. I just...can't...take it any...more..." he said before he passed out again in the German's arms. Romano looked and growled "Okay, you bastards of the mafia, keep them here! You understand?!" he shouted before he ran over to Germany and the passed out Italy. "Oi, did he pass out again?!" The German blinked "Ja, but I don't know if he can make it with these mafia men just blocking the way..." Romano growled at him with much anger "You saying my mafia isn't as good as your fucking potato head military?!" Germany frowned "That isn't what I meant, what I meant was that, just and blockade of people won't do..." Romano crossed his arms and pouted a bit "Then what are you saying?" Germany blinked and sighed "Could I tell you, after we laid him down in a bed to rest?" Romano's curl twitched as he sighed and simply nodded "Fine. But you aren't going to stay there for hours. You know that, si?" Germany just simply nodded, holding the Northern Italian close to himself "Ja...I know."

Later they got back to Italy's house and they laid him down in his bed of his room. "So what in the crapola are going to tell me?" Romano asked in an angered tone and tapping his foot to the wooden floor, with his arms crossed. Germany looked at him seriously "Well, mostly, the best that I can think of is to have a huge wall barrier around N. Italy's border. Romano stood there in silence and then gripped his hands on the others shit "Y-you...I-I hate you...Do you know how long we had been separated before and then we got back together." he asked the other tearing up. "I am not going to let you separate us again!" he shouted at the other now really pissed. Germany stood there calmly and staring at the others green eyes, full of hate and anger, plus the tears streaming down the others face. "I will help with the repairs of the destroyed homes and give help of resources, water and food. I will not let your brother die, Italy Romano." Romano growled but was touched a bit as he was finally called Italy by someone in a long time. "Tch, fine, but if you fuck up, I will declare war on you! You hear?!" Italy laid there listening until he spoke up, in now his chibi form, "You guys, don't fight over me..." Romano looked over at his younger brother as he then went over to him "Dio mio...You are getting worse..." Italy just smiled a bit and tears running down his chubby cheeks "Just make sure you guys visit, okay? I don't want to be lonely." Germany simply nodded "Ja, I will." Romano stood and popped his knuckles "Okay, I will make dinner for fratello and you can leave and work on that damn wall! And it better save him damn it!" Italy sniffed "Fratello, I want to talk to him for a minute." Romano growled once again "Fine, but after that, he is leaving!"

After Romano had left Italy sat there playing with the over grown clothes he wore "Germany, thanks for looking out for me...but I don't know if it will work. I mean, how are we going to get anything done? How is the wall going to be made? When will it get done?" Germany just smiled and sat on the bed next to him and picked him up, kissing the others forehead "Trust me, okay? I am already starting on it. With or with out your brothers permission. I am doing it...because I love you back, Italy." A few puffs of pink appeared on the chibi Italian. "Y-you mean it?" Germany smiled and hugged the other light and close "Ja, I never got to tell you when you left my house." Italy teared up and tried hugging him back around him "Now I want to stay alive! I want to stay with you! Ti amo! Ti amo, Germany!" Germany sat there holding the little, crying country and smiled "Ja, I will do anything for you...Keep remembering that, Italy~"


End file.
